


The Two Dimensions

by nobody_girl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Explicit Language, Multi, Multi Dimension, Other, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, alternate universe explained later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_girl/pseuds/nobody_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate dimension, the reader alec and jace are all together in a relationship. They're happy as can be, but what happens when the gang we know falls into your dimension? What will happen?<br/>((The alternate universe will be explained in a later chapter, I will warn you when there's smut))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! Sorry it's ooc, it was a dare from a friend. I hope you like it! Sorry the first chapters so short  
> (Y/N: your name Y/H/C: your hair color Y/H/L: your hair length)

-Third Persons P.O.V-

Y/N sat on the large couch in the center of the living room. Jace and Alec were out doing buisness so she was left alone in their large home. 

Looking around, she sat up, deciding to go and sit out on the balcony where she had an overview of the beach nearby. As there was nothing else for her to do today.

What Y/N didn't see as she sat, watching the waves lick the sand at the edge of the beach, was a small purple portal slowly opening by the door to her home.

-Time Skip-

"Y/N, Y/N, cmon angel wake up."

Attempting to push the hand that was stroking her cheek away, Y/N rolled over, not realizing she was already at the edge of the chair.

She shrieked as she shot up, now on the ground of the balconey from her fall. She looks up at the blonde and brunette trying not to laugh above her.

Y/N huffed, blowing some of her Y/H/L Y/H/C out of her face as Alec helped her up. Still trying not to laugh at her while Jace griped the balcony railing to steady himself as he laughed.

"You two are meanies." The boys laughed as they looked down at her, grinning.

"It's not our fault you fell asleep angel." Y/N glared at Jace while he spoke.

"Yes it is, you two were gone all day, I was bored."

Alec chuckled softly and kissed her gently, holding her chin.

"Aw, we're sorry little one."

Y/N rolled here eyes, about to open her mouth to make a snarky comeback when a loud thud caught the attention of the trio.

Jace and Alec immediately stood in front of her as they looked into the living room, where the portal was now open, and a familiar warlock stepped through it.

"Ah, Jace, Alexander, how nice to see you two in another dimension."


End file.
